Unrequited
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: While trying to convince Sasuke that vengeance is wrong and to come back to the village, Naruto undoubtedly does the last thing he ever thought he'd do. SasuNaru co-written with xXloveless19Xx


**A/N: So it has been a while since I have put up a story. I was lucky enough to find a great writer to co-write a story with me!**

**xXloveless19Xx is the wonderful author who has written this with me.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: xXloveless19Xx and I do not own Naruto or the dialogue we used from episodes 215 and 215 of Naruto Shippuden. We are not making profit, this is just for our and the other fan's enjoyment.  
**

**Image used for Unrequited: gallery/#/d3f5o6m**

I do not own this imagine, it was made by shotlipgolssnique. All credit is given to the artist.

**Unrequited**

The explosion from both of their jutsus was deafening. The force of their two most powerful attacks sent them flying in opposite directions. Blinded from the flash of the impact, Naruto had no idea where he was heading to until he felt two strong arms catch him in mid air, and knew immediately that it was Kakashi. He felt gravity pull them both down, but Kakashi flipped them both and landed them safely.

Finally regaining his sight back, he looked up to see that Sasuke was caught by an odd looking ninja named Zetsu. He had no idea what just happened. All Naruto knew was that he actually spoke to Sasuke in some…separate time or place, beyond this world maybe, and there he learned more about Sasuke himself than he ever knew. And it pained him.

"It's all clear now…" he whispered.

Kakashi looked at Naruto questioningly. "What's all clear? What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto ignored Kakashi as he saw the space next to Sasuke become twisted and warped until he saw the man who revealed the supposed 'truths' to him.

"What is going on here Sasuke? I told you to go home and rest." Madara looked up and saw the problem. "The nine-tails huh? It seems you cannot suppress the urge to fight when you two get together. However, for now we must retreat. But I will arrange a proper place for you to hunt the nine-tails."

"Wait!"

Naruto took a few steps forward and ignored Kakashi's warning. He kept his gaze solely on Sasuke, and was satisfied that Sasuke did the same.

"Before you take him, I need to say something to Sasuke."

Madara scoffed lightly, and ignored the Jinchuuriki's request. "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke watched Naruto closely as he spoke, wondering what he wanted to say to him. He knew Naruto had seen something during their clash. What Naruto had seen, Sasuke was not sure, but he had known what he saw. Looking Naruto directly in the eyes, his face emotionless and rather cold, he answered.

"No." He stated simply wondering how the blonde would react. Naruto's emotions were sure to take over his actions like they already had.

Eyes narrowing, Naruto grit his teeth. "Just listen to me."

Sasuke watched with hidden amusement as he observed Naruto grinding his teeth. "There's nothing else you have to say that I'm going to listen to." He didn't care, he wondered when the blonde would realize that.

Naruto felt angry and helpless. He wanted to lash out at Sasuke, but he wanted to talk to him. Naruto wanted to so badly make Sasuke understand. To understand that where they were heading was just to their demise. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to calm his growing anger, but it didn't help in the slightest. He chuckled.

"You never listened to me even when we were kids. Nothing I ever said mattered to you."

Sasuke couldn't help the small smirk that grew on his features. Naruto was pathetic in his eyes.

"Hn," he started, "that won't change now. You've never said anything worth listening to." He wondered how much Naruto would take before he broke, before his anger showed through.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "If that's the case then why the hell did you ever tell me that I was your best friend huh?! Don't you remember what you said to me?"

Sasuke's smirk left his face. He didn't like to remember the memories of the past with Naruto, or with anyone from Konoha.

"I don't care to." Sasuke could hear how his tone expressed his lack of interest in what Naruto was saying.

"You don't care…" Naruto wasn't really all that surprised to hear that from Sasuke but it still hurt. But he refused to give up, not when Sasuke was right in front of him. "Fine then! Don't fucking care about the past even though you cling to it so desperately! But even you should of noticed what just happened moments ago!"

Sasuke took a half of a step forward, his eyes would have pierced Naruto if it were possible. "You would never understand why I need to have my vengeance! And there's nothing you could say or do to stop me. You're wasting my time."

Sasuke was more than tempted to close the distance between them to get a punch in on the blonde's face, but he kept himself composed the best he could. How could the bastard even compare the friendship he would admit they once had, to the memories of his family?

Naruto could see he hit a sensitive topic and noticed how Sasuke tensed. He almost wished the raven would come at him. "The only way to get through to you is by trading blows isn't it?" Naruto laughed lightly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That's the only way we've ever been able to communicate and understand each other. Just like before. I know you saw it too."

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's statements, finding them ridiculous. "You'll never understand me or what I've gone through. Trading blows won't change that." He straightened himself out. "Are you done with your nonsense?"

Naruto snapped. "You infuriating, cocky bastard! Don't you understand what will happen? How this will all end? I know you'll never stop your quest for vengeance, but I _will _do everything in my power to put an end to it!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed down slightly. He felt empty. It didn't matter what he said, none of it was getting through to Sasuke. He gazed back at his best friend. It didn't matter what Sasuke has become now, he'd always be his best friend, and he'd do anything, give anything, to make Sasuke see that.

"You know it too Sasuke. If you attack the Leaf village, I will be there to stop you. And it won't end well. More than anything I want to help you, to share in your despair. So when you come to attack the Hidden Leaf…fight me first. Save your hatred for your battle with me, throw it all at me then."

Naruto took a few bold steps forward towards Sasuke, his gaze unwavering. "I am the only one who can fulfill that duty. On that day, I will bear the burden of your hatred and die with you."

Sasuke listened to Naruto intently as he watched the emotion the blonde let out. But he wouldn't fall to his level. Smirking at what Naruto said, he decided to go along with him, just to piss Naruto off. He wanted to taunt the blonde to fight him.

"Die with me? Do you think you'd be able to kill me?" He made a cocky 'hmph' noise as he stepped forward. "Prove it." The look in his eyes showed all he needed Naruto to see; he wanted to fight. He hoped Naruto wanted to fight just as bad as he did. Considering the blonde thought they bonded over trading blows, he knew Naruto wouldn't be able to resist.

Shocked, but thoroughly satisfied, Naruto grinned. "I'd be glad too."

He only took a step forward before he felt someone grab his arm and hold him back. He turned to see Kakashi.

"What are you doing? I told you to go back to the village with Sakura!"

Naruto shrugged off Kakashi's hold on him and stared at his sensei determinedly. "I'll be fine. I need to fight Sasuke. I have to do this."

Madara turned away from the scene in favor of Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're in no shape to fight him. You need to rest and recuperate."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look over to Madara. He knew the man would know he was speaking to him.

"I can fight."

Without waiting for Madara to respond he made his way towards Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, moving past them knowing the blonde would follow. He needed to lead Naruto away from everyone. He hoped Madara and Zetsu got the idea and let him have this fight with Naruto. This was something that was bound to happen. Now was the best time. If Naruto wanted to understand, maybe a few more hits would get the point through to Naruto that nothing would change Sasuke's path of vengeance.

As Sasuke passed them Naruto turned to follow. He could now feel the adrenaline starting to seep back into his system from the anticipation of fighting Sasuke. Even if he was weakened right now, Sasuke would still be a challenge. But it was a challenge that Naruto was more than eager to face.

Kakashi watched as Naruto followed his ex-student. He clenched his fists tightly. He lost Sasuke years ago and he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. He'd lose it if he lost Naruto as well.

Kakashi made a move to follow them but suddenly his path was being blocked. He glared heatedly at Zetsu, and a quick glance behind him told him that Madara was right there. This was not good. Nothing was ever easy.

…

Naruto watched the back of Sasuke as he led them to another area. They had been traveling for over five minutes and had covered quite a few miles of distance, so soon Sasuke should be stopping. And just then, Sasuke stopped. Naruto halted in his trek as well and glanced around him to get his bearings.

They were in a wide open, desolate area. This place definitely endured many battles in the past. Old craters, scorch marks on boulders, and toppled trees were scattered everywhere. No trace of vegetation and the air was still. It was deathly silent.

Naruto turned his gaze back on Sasuke and saw that he still had his back to him. Slowly, Sasuke did turn around and stare him dead in the eye, Sharingan activated. His muscles tensed.

Sasuke looked to Naruto, finding the blonde to be a massive blur for how far away he was. But Sasuke knew this was what he would have to deal with. He had overused his Mangekyou Sharingan; he would end up losing his sight completely after the next few battles he engaged in. He was sure of the fact. It almost made him tempted to ask Madara for Itachi's eyes.

Wondering if Naruto would just attack, as a few moments went by, it was obvious that the blonde wouldn't act brashly. Sasuke smirked as he had earlier. He knew just what strings to pull with Naruto. In a matter of moments the blonde would be charging him.

"Still think you can prove to me we'll both die? Hn," he took half of a step closer before continuing, "if you fight me here Naruto, you'll experience the hands of vengeance yourself for standing in my way."

He kept his eyes locked on Naruto's, even if what he was seeing was distorted. "When I kill you here, it's one less person I'll have to deal with when destroying Konoha by my own hand!"

Naruto shook his head. "If I die, we both die, Sasuke."

Naruto took out a kunai and took a fighting stance. The only way to understand Sasuke, and for Sasuke to understand him, was to fight.

Sasuke pulled out his sword, ready for when the fight would begin. Naruto was clearly getting prepared himself. Not bothering to move into a fighting stance, he continued, the smirk still present on his features.

"You're still an idiot. You'll never learn that we couldn't be equals. I'll kill you here and walk away without even a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke pointed to his forehead, his smirk growing.

Naruto smirked as well. "Oh really? I remember you saying the same thing before about your headband, and I _did _land a scratch on that."

"That was by chance. You won't get that opportunity again." His smirk fell as he remembered their fight at the Final Valley. Deciding now was the time to move into a fighting stance, he tried to push Naruto further.

"And this time I'll make sure to kill you. Someone as naive and pathetic as you shouldn't be considered as a shinobi." He wouldn't let his emotions show. He had always been able to hide and control it by being cold and uncaring, especially after leaving the village. A run in with Naruto wouldn't change that.

Naruto growled. "I'll make you acknowledge me you bastard!"

With a burst of chakra Naruto shot forward directly towards Sasuke. He aimed a punch for his face, and at the last second Sasuke dodged and disappeared. Quickly Naruto whirled around and threw his kunai in the direction he sensed Sasuke was in.

Sasuke smoothly dodged the kunai. In the blink of an eye he was within a couple feet of Naruto, and activated his Chidori instantly. Moving in for the hit, he counted on his speed to land the blow before Naruto had a chance to avoid or counter it. He always knew how much faster he was than the blonde.

As the Chidori inched closer to it's intended target, everything seemed to slow down. Although Naruto was still blurry, Sasuke could see the blonde completely due to the close proximity. The anger and pain in Naruto's eyes was clearly evident.

A flash of the last time Sasuke had impaled the Chidori into his chest crossed Naruto's mind. Sasuke was faster than him and stronger than ever, but Naruto had changed a lot too. He was just as strong.

Gathering some of his wind chakra into his side, he narrowly slid out of the Chidori's destructive path, the shock waves of it just grazing his skin and burning him slightly, but he was able to avoid any serious damage. Using the momentum of his dodge, Naruto spun back around with a spin kick, aiming for Sasuke's head. It was easily blocked, but he still managed to send the raven soaring back a few feet.

Quickly Naruto dashed towards Sasuke before he could recover. He threw a punch and landed it right on his face. He brought his other fist up to punch him again.

Sasuke was quick, and back flipped away from the next hit directed at him. Without taking a moment to think, only reacting to instinct, he quickly made the signs for his fireball jutsu. It was obvious Naruto was able to use wind chakra to some extent. In order to avoid any kind of backfire from the jutsu, Sasuke zigzagged towards the blonde, though remained far enough from the fire as it traveled quickly.

Naruto was quickly able to avoid it with a few clones. One they dispersed, Sasuke, using his lightning nature, extended the blade of his sword; moving in for a cut across Naruto's chest. He wouldn't pierce the blonde through the chest just yet. He would wait till he activated Susanoo to do such a thing. Even if Susanoo wasn't completely developed, he knew it was strong enough to have his desired effect.

Not even flinching, Naruto brought out another kunai and used it to block Sasuke's blade from cutting into him, and shoved him back. He lunged towards Sasuke, swiping his kunai down. Sasuke easily dodged it, but Naruto saw that he made a rip in the raven's shirt. If he had extend his wind chakra just a bit more, he could have cut into Sasuke.

Taking advantage of Naruto's close proximity, Sasuke moved in for another attack. Using his sword as a distraction, he moved instantly to where Naruto would land upon dodging the second attempt. Being within inches from the blonde, he let his lightning nature flow from his body, surrounding him in lightning.

The force sent the blonde flying several feet and Sasuke knew Naruto had felt the excruciating shock and pierce of his lightning. He wanted Naruto to know just how serious he was. They would not die together, Sasuke would not die. The only death would be Naruto's, and the last ounce of faith Naruto had left for this 'bond' that connected them. Sasuke would make sure to destroy it all before he left this battle.

Just as Sasuke reached Naruto, the blonde went up in smoke. He cursed just as he sensed the blonde behind him.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and threw a punch. Sasuke quickly feinted to the left to avoid it but Naruto sent out a shock wave of wind chakra. Sasuke soared backwards until he landed on the ground and slid a few feet.

Quickly, Naruto dashed forward to straddle Sasuke and restrain him before the raven could recover. He kept up a thin barrier of wind chakra to protect him from any lightening attacks Sasuke may still have.

"Give up Sasuke. You're too weak right now to even fight with everything you've got!"

Sasuke's composure quickly turned to anger as Naruto kept him pinned to the ground. He felt just as pathetic as he had been claiming Naruto to be.

"I will kill you," he snarled out viciously. "I'm still stronger than you!" Though he still couldn't fathom how he was pinned to the ground so early into the battle. He blamed it on his lack of chakra from the fight with Danzo and the clash with Naruto earlier. Entering another fight after such activities was draining Sasuke fast.

Attempting to move from underneath Naruto, he knew he couldn't use his lightning to send the blonde flying. The wind chakra was preventing that. Hand signs were out of the question. He would have to wait for the right opportunity. He needed something to make the blonde's guard falter.

Naruto glared down at Sasuke. "When will you understand that this is all pointless?! We're just pawns! It won't matter once you get your revenge because once you die, you won't be an Uchiha anymore! Just like when I die, I won't be a Jinchuuriki."

His grip tightened on Sasuke's wrists and stared at him pleadingly. "Can't you see that?"

Sasuke's continued to struggle, even if it was giving Naruto the satisfaction of keeping the Uchiha pinned to the ground. "This isn't pointless! The Uchiha name will be cleansed! They'll be completely detached from Konoha! My clan's name will not be disparaged any longer by the Leaf Village!"

His face showed how his sanity had slipped away over the years. Any shred of hope that he could be saved, gone. He had his mind made up. He knew what needed to be done for the Uchiha clan.

"Why can't you see that you can't change my vendetta?" He asked bitterly. Sasuke wanted Naruto gone, with the blonde around he would always get in the way as he had all those years ago.

"It's not that I _can't _see that you won't change it! I know I can never erase the past. I know I could never change it for you…" Naruto felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes but he refused to even show his anguish. "But I wish I could, and it hurts that I can't. But I can help you overcome your past if you'd only just let me Sasuke!"

Sasuke's anger grew with Naruto's words. The blonde was too emotional for his own good. But he couldn't help the feeling that came over him as Naruto finished his heartfelt speech to Sasuke. "What is it with you Naruto? Just what the hell do you want!? Why are you so fixated on me!?"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Because you mean so much to me. I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if it weren't for you. I've always pushed harder, trained harder. Everything I've ever done was for you, because you were the first real friend I ever made! I can't forget all those memories with you like you can…"

Sasuke stopped struggling, looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "Hn. What a waste. Was it to get me to go back to Konoha with you?" His tone laced with bitter amusement. "So you could 'break every bone in my body and drag me back'? You're more pathetic than I thought. Stop chasing after me!" His last sentence showed his true distaste for Naruto's advances to save him. There was nothing that could save Sasuke until the Uchiha name was restored to it's old glory. Even if Sasuke killed everyone in the Leaf village to do so.

"You have no idea how much we're alike…" Naruto smiled sadly. "If you think I'm pathetic then that makes you just as pathetic as I am. Just as you can't let go of what happened to your clan, I can't let go of you. You're chasing after your revenge, and I'm chasing after you."

Naruto barked out a laugh, his voice becoming strained from the effort to keep himself in check. "You might refuse to see it, but this is exactly how it is and will always be." His hands trembled a bit. "I can never stop chasing you. I always shouted out how I've always wanted to be Hokage, but you are my first and foremost goal. I can never move on until I save you."

As Sasuke listened to Naruto speak, he felt the blonde's hands tremble. Naruto was trying to keep himself composed. Sasuke fought to control his own emotions as a frown washed over his face for a few seconds before he took the opportunity to shove Naruto off of himself to the side. Moving as quickly as he could, he jumped a distance of several feet away. Although he knew he had barely any chakra left, he activated his Sharingan once again.

"With this attack, I'll finish you off!" He activated his Susanoo, even though it wouldn't be nearly as strong as it should be. Because of his depleting chakra, he was unable to activate Susanoo to it's full potential.

While manipulating his chakra to make Susanoo raise it's bow and arrow, he knew he had only one shot to do this. This was the opportunity to kill Naruto. No matter how much this would drain him, he knew he had to give everything he had. His eyes burned as he felt blood rolling down his cheeks, straining for Susanoo to pull back. Predicting Naruto's movements he released the arrow, sending it flying towards the blonde.

As soon as Susanoo released the arrow onto it's target, it's defense dissipated. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated itself.

Partially stunned from Sasuke breaking free, Naruto jumped to his feet only to gasp in shock at the black flaming arrow hurtling towards him. It was too big, too powerful and it was too late for him to jump away to a safe distance. Suddenly he felt Kyuubi's energy seep out and shroud him in a clock of it's putrid chakra. Immediately he threw himself down behind a boulder to try and protect himself.

The blast was incredible. The impact shattered the boulder and hit Naruto with it's full force. His body exploded in intense pain, but the Kyuubi's chakra absorbed most of the attack. He felt the air and wind whipping around him as he was blasted backwards.

The world was tilting back and forth rapidly until Naruto crashed into the ground and skidded into a toppled tree. His vision was obscured again once the remains of dust and dirt swept over him. He groaned slightly, his body throbbing in agony. And with each sharp pain he felt, his anger grew.

Naruto could of died if it weren't for the demon's interference. Sasuke would of killed him. It enraged him, and devastated him, how little he meant to Sasuke.

Despite his body aching, he pushed himself to his feet, the Kyuubi's chakra whirled about him, caressing yet burning his skin. His eyes landed on the hunched form of Sasuke. That last attack definitely depleted all of his chakra reserves. Naruto could kill him now. He could end all of this, and become the so called hero of Konoha.

Naruto dug his elongated canine into his lip, uncaring to the blood that poured from the wound. No. He was not like Sasuke. He wouldn't kill him. In the back of his mind he heard Kyuubi whisper mockingly that he didn't have the resolve to finish the Uchiha off. That or he was just selfishly clinging to the one bond that mattered to him the most. Either way, he could not kill Sasuke.

But he could beat the living shit out of him.

Gathering the Kyuubi's energy into his hand, he flung a demon like fist made purely of chakra at Sasuke.

Sasuke was too exhausted to move out of the way in time. He felt a powerful force hit him in the side when he tried to dodge. He could feel his ribs break as the wave of chakra like punch sent him flying a few hundred feet, tumbling over his body as he crashed against a tree.

A pained noise escaped from Sasuke's throat as he forced himself to his feet. He didn't know if Naruto had the nerve or mental strength to kill him if he was so important. But he knew in these next moments he would discover the truth.

Looking over the long distance towards Naruto, all he could see was a blur of red. He could feel his knees tremble as he tried to support himself against the tree. It was impossible to tell if Naruto would attack from afar or move in for the kill. Sasuke practically held his breath as he waited, knowing there was nothing he would be able to do with his chakra depleted. If he were to try another high leveled jutsu, he knew he'd probably fall over dead.

He was almost tempted to carry on a conversation with Naruto to gain some time to rest a little, to continue the fight with a second chance at a final blow. If only Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi, the battle would have ended. It pissed Sasuke off that there was a chance that Naruto and he were of equal strength.

With a sick sort of satisfaction of seeing Sasuke crumble, Naruto attacked again, but this time harder. He sent the Uchiha flying, skidding and crashing into every part of the area they were in. Every attack he dished out was more vicious than the last. He wanted Sasuke to know just how deeply he hurt him after all these years.

But with each punch Naruto gave, it frustrated him more and more that Sasuke didn't even bother to dodge him or fight back. He just took it all. And that pissed him off even more.

"Fight BACK!"

With a chakra enhanced fist, Naruto punched Sasuke and sent him hurtling across the dead meadow. Sasuke lay there almost lifeless. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and straddled him again. Roughly grabbing the scuff of his shirt again with one hand, Naruto used the other to punch Sasuke repeatedly.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't let me defeat you like this!"

Sasuke just stared at him blankly. Naruto felt something in his chest tighten. "_Answer me!_"

Each blow Naruto delivered to Sasuke hurt him worse than he would show. But it was clear Naruto had understood that. He was quite shocked that Naruto was so pissed off for not fighting back.

"There's nothing to answer." His tone was just as blank and devoid as his face as he continued to look at Naruto. He remained emotionless, distant, withdrawn. He wouldn't give Naruto the satisfaction of getting to him. If Naruto were to kill him here, he'd remain as expressionless and uncaring as ever. He would make sure that Naruto knew nothing he ever did changed the path Sasuke had chosen.

Naruto felt his hands shake. "Yes there is! There's so much you have to answer for! Do I truly not matter to you? Will destroying Konoha really cleanse you and the Uchiha name? Is that even what Itachi wanted from you?!" Naruto punched Sasuke again and again with each question he asked.

As he felt a few more hits connect with his cheek, he could feel the inside of his mouth bleeding from biting it by accident during the brutal beating. He was sure his face would swell soon if it wasn't already showing how much abuse he had been receiving. Looking Naruto dead in the eyes, he spit on the blonde's cheek. He was sure this would show Naruto how lowly he thought of him. He didn't care for this. He didn't care for Naruto's emotions towards these things. All Sasuke wanted was his vengeance. To fulfill his goal of cleansing the Uchiha name.

What pissed Sasuke off the most though was the fact that Naruto had brought up Itachi. Sasuke knew he had made the answers to Naruto's other questions clear. But letting the blonde continue as he was bought time for Sasuke to restore some of his chakra, until he had enough to escape.

Naruto paused in his beating when he felt blood and saliva roll down his cheek. Disgusted and even more enraged he backhanded Sasuke across the face.

"How dare you. Does even your life hold such little meaning to you, that you'd throw it all away? All for your petty revenge?" He breathed heavily as his voice came out harshly. He didn't know how much more of Sasuke's bullshit he could take.

"How dare I?" Sasuke started angrily, no longer able to compose himself. "If you ever had a family you'd understand what I'm going through! But you'll never understand! Everything I live for is my vendetta! To bring the Uchiha name back to the glory it deserves!" Though he was still weak he reached out, grabbed Naruto's jacket in his lightly closed fist, to pull the blonde down towards himself.

"This is why I should have killed you when I had the chance! I was leaning right over your fucking unconscious body and didn't kill you! I should have never left you there!" He didn't know why he had said that. He wasn't sure why he was even giving Naruto the satisfaction of even remotely talking the whole thing out with him.

"You selfish asshole! I _do understand_! It's true I started out with nothing and had no idea what a family was like, but I gained people who I regard as my family! Do you know what it's like to have nothing, to then have it, just to lose it _again_?!" Naruto's knuckles turned white from clenching Sasuke's shirt so tightly and trembled. He sucked in a harsh breath. "I lost the one person that was the closest thing to a father to me. On just a normal, any other day, I was received the news that he was killed."

Again the infuriating sting of tears came back, but this time he didn't care as they welled up a bit in the corner of his eyes. "I admit back then I was no where near close to understanding how you felt. The need for revenge is all too tempting, and I had the chance to kill the man who killed Jiraiya. I stared him right in the face, listened to everything he had to say. I could of have killed him…but I chose not to."

Naruto breathed in deep and stared into Sasuke's eyes intently. "If I had the will to choose a different path, then why can't you? Back then you chose not to kill me. Whether or not it was on a whim that you didn't go through with it. To this very day I still wonder why."

"That's all you could even call it was a whim. Cause if it were happening right now, I would thrust my Chidori straight through your chest!" Sasuke stared at Naruto intently in the eyes, seeing the tears, but not caring.

"I had an entire family that I grew up with and they were taken from me in my childhood from Konoha! You'll never know how that feels! I'd rather of had nothing than to have had that something and lose it all!" Clenching his fist tighter he pulled Naruto a few inches closer as he continued to yell back to the blonde.

"Forget about our bond! Forget about trying to stop me! This infatuation you have with bringing me back to Konoha ends now!" His glare deepened. "You walk around with this stupid ass grin on your face, always seeming happy and forgiving anyone that you come in contact with! Well I'll never forgive the Leaf for destroying my clan!"

Naruto glared right back. "From what Madara told me, Itachi followed through with his orders to prevent a coup rising between your clan and the village. He loved the village, and he loved you. He wanted you to kill him and become a hero for Konoha. Do you really want to go against his wishes?"

Sasuke could feel his blood practically boiling. "How dare you bring Itachi into this!" His tone showed how infuriated he had grown. "I killed my brother who loved me _because_ I was lied to! You don't think it kills me that I killed him Naruto!? He didn't think I'd find out the truth and I did!" He could of sworn he felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wanted to think it was blood from a self-activation of the Sharingan. He knew it wasn't the latter.

"They shouldn't have made Itachi kill our clan! I lost everything!" The strain in his voice could be heard. His anger, his hatred, his sadness. "Now I'll take everything from them! From you!"

Naruto felt taken aback by the sudden burst of anger and swelling emotion Sasuke released. He never expected the Uchiha, always calm and collective, to snap. But at the same time, this is what he always wanted to see from Sasuke. It meant he wasn't devoid of any real, true emotions.

But Sasuke was still blind to the facts, and he was still frustrated with him. "I'm not saying that they should of made Itachi kill your clan Sasuke, but if he hadn't then the Uchiha would of killed hundreds of innocent people all for _power_! They would of taken away from people just so they could be on top! If you're fighting to avenge your clan, aren't you trying to avenge Itachi too? How do you think he'd feel if he saw how his little brother turned out!"

Sasuke didn't even want to listen to the words coming out of Naruto's mouth anymore, but each word pierced him like a kunai. "You don't know anything about my clan! You don't know anything about how Itachi and I are!"

He reach up with his other arm, finally punching Naruto in the face. He knew himself it was a weak hit, and didn't do much of anything. If he was lucky it'd bruise the blonde. It almost made him feel more pitiful than before. He didn't like the rush of negative emotions over-flowing his mind. A couple of tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto stared in astonishment at Sasuke, not even fazed by the punch. Without thinking, he reached a hand out and brushed his thumb over a wet cheek. Feeling it made it all the more real to Naruto. He felt his throat tighten.

"No…I don't know anything about what you and Itachi were like with each other. Or much about the family that you lost. You ended up all alone just like me. But you wouldn't have to be alone anymore, or bear this burden all by yourself. Let me suffer it with you! I'd never abandon you, or betray you like everyone else did, I promise that!"

Despite resisting so much from giving in, Naruto clenched his teeth together as a flow of tears escaped his eyes and dripped off his nose right onto Sasuke. He wanted so badly for Sasuke to see just how much he'd give, to sacrifice, just to help him.

Sasuke didn't move away from the thumb that brushed over his cheek. He fought the urge to lean into the comfort. Something he hadn't felt since he was younger, when he had his family. But he refused to let his anger subside.

"Why Naruto!? Why is this bond so important!?" Another tear escaped his eye as he continued, his tone laced with anger and slight grief. "You helped my loneliness when I was younger too! But I wouldn't be chasing you like this! Trying to change your life like this!" He could still feel tears fall from Naruto's face onto his own, starting to feel them mix with his own tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

"I already told you why! You mean everything to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do I still mean everything to you!? I killed that bond years ago! I've told you over and over you mean nothing to me!" Sasuke argued.

"No you didn't! You didn't kill the bond! If you truly wanted to end it, you would of killed me!" Naruto shouted back.

"You weren't even worth killing!" Sasuke yelled back immediately.

Enraged, Naruto grabbed the scruff of Sasuke's shirt and yanked him up to scream in his face how wrong he was but ended up kissing him by accident. His eyes widened as he stilled in shock. A tight, but warm feeling constricted in his chest as he stared into Sasuke's equally stunned eyes.

Sasuke didn't move away as he stared into Naruto's eyes. It was hard to judge the emotions hidden by the shock. He could feel his heart ache as his own emotions overcame him internally.

His mind blank of everything except of Sasuke right in front of him, Naruto's eyes drooped shut as he tilted his head slightly, and leaned into Sasuke and the kiss.

Sasuke's stomach dropped the moment he could feel the pressure of a kiss on his lips. Letting his eyes fall shut for a brief moment, his lips reacted back. His heart skipped a beat as he stopped kissing Naruto a second later, moving his lips only centimeters away. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what had came over Naruto. He stared at the blonde searching for an answer that he didn't want to ask. A small frown tugged on his lips as he tried his best to hide any emotions from showing in his eyes.

Once Sasuke moved away slightly, Naruto suddenly came back to his senses. He couldn't believe what he just did, how stupid could he be! But…what shocked him even more was that…Sasuke kissed back too, if only for a moment. Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's shirt and leaned back away from him. Too much was running through his mind at once, he didn't know what to say, or how to even comprehend what just happened. Naruto swallowed thickly.

"Sasuke I…I didn't mean to-that shouldn't of happened…I don't know what I was thinking-I…"

He stopped and snapped his mouth shut. He had no idea what to think right now. And Sasuke wasn't helping in the slightest by just staring at him, not reacting at all.

Sasuke's mind was racing a mile a minute to try and fathom what was going on with Naruto and himself. He was shocked to find Naruto stumbling and stuttering over his words to try and make an excuse for what had happened. But Sasuke didn't know what to say, how to respond. The way Naruto was acting made it all the harder to find out the emotions he was hiding.

He didn't know why, but he didn't want to move. Though he knew it was his only chance to break free from Naruto pinning him. His guard was lowered; he was in shock, as was Sasuke. Sliding quickly out from underneath Naruto, he pushed himself to his feet, almost losing his balance. Looking down at Naruto the frown stayed in place.

Not even trying to stop him, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a lost expression on his face. He knew Sasuke was about to leave, and that he should stop him…but for the first time ever, he didn't feel the urge to. He still wanted Sasuke back. He still wanted to help him see that revenge wasn't the answer. All he could do was call out to Sasuke's retreating form.

"Sasuke please…don't leave."

Sasuke was glad he wasn't facing the blonde when he heard Naruto's words. A deep frown and creased brow made it's way to his features. Making a "Hn," noise he left as quickly as he could in his weakened state.

Naruto stared at the empty space that Sasuke had previously occupied. He felt empty, and lost. How did this ferocious battle turn out like this? Hundreds of different scenarios on how this could end had passed through his head. This was no where near one of them.

The tight feeling in his chest increased as he realized something. He failed again. He let Sasuke slip from his grasp so fucking easily, and he just watched him walk away. What would the others think of him?

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there. He couldn't bring himself to get up and go after Sasuke. He felt as pathetic as Sasuke had always claimed him to be.

"Sasuke's right…I am a poor excuse of a ninja."

Moments later Naruto sensed someone approaching him.. He didn't need to turn and look to know it was Kakashi. His sensei landed next to him.

"Naruto what happened? Where's Sasuke?"

"Gone." Naruto answered, devoid of any emotion.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto in concern. He had no idea what happened, but it was best they returned to the village. "Let's go, Sakura's waiting for us."

After a few moments of no response, Naruto finally nodded and got to his feet and followed Kakashi. He wanted to forget everything that just happened, but knew he would never be able to.

He couldn't stop thinking of when he accidentally kissed him. It was always with Sasuke. He never counted the first two times as his real first kiss…but this time…it probably would have to count. He hadn't pulled away and gagged like the other two times, and Sasuke even kissed him _back_! What the hell was that about?! He didn't know what to feel right now. All he did know, was that the next time he faced Sasuke, it'd probably be the end of the both of them. And he'd gladly die with him.

**A/N: We truly adore this fanfic and hope all the readers did too! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
